Therapy For A Thief's Son
by TheAnders750
Summary: A boy of 19 is put into Arkham Asylum because he is the son of the well-known Selina Kyle or Catwomen Professor Strange wants to know how he has heightened senses, how he is physically superior and how he can apply this. Through therapy will he discover how to apply this or will the boys therapist help him keep the secret but that option could lead to...severe consequences.


**Therapy For A Thief's Son**

**A shout out to AssassinsCreedFan who is a great writer and you will enjoy her writing as much as mine.**

Name: John Kyle- Patient 1027

Age: 19

Parents/Guardians: Mother- Selina Kyle. Father- Unknown presumed dead

Reason in Arkham: master thief (trained by his Mother) extreame speed and highly advanced senses than any normal human is capable of (again trained by his Mother)

Warning: ensure guards who contain his cell keys are supervised by 3 to 4 guards.

Classifcation: highly dangerous- if caught out side of cell while lock down all guards must use the tranquilzer darts to prevent any lose of life.

Medication: no pills required yet- therapy with Doctor Curley to eliminate obession with stealing objects of high value- if succeed and realeased highly reccomended is watched 24 hours a day by trained guards.

The professor smirked at the file, he was interested by 3 aspects of this case- 1) how his Mother trained him to highten his senses and gain extreame speed and how he could use this for his guards. 2) how his therapy sessions with Doctor Curley would go at such a young age. 3) what it was like growing up without a Father and always moving one state to the other.

His office door was knocked on and through the glass he could see a young women with blonde hair with black high lights, the Professor shouted "do come on in" to the person on the other side and they swifty entered the office. The young women asked him with a nervous tone "Could I have the file for John Kyle please Professor Strange?" he answered quickly "Its at the end of my desk by the lamp Doctor" she didn't really like Strange he was too…well too strange for her, there was too many bad rumors about him. She looked at the file and picked it from his desk and quickly had a look at its contents and multiple thoughts came into her mind like '19? Ain't that a bit young?' and 'I hope I can help this poor boy, must be hard for him in this place'.

Strange looked at her and asked. "So what do you think of our new patient Doctor? I would like your first opinion on him from the information you currently have" she re-read the file until she came to a conclusion she was happy with. "I think this boy had a hard childhood because of not having a Father to rely can be hard for a young child and I hope I can help him with the obession and he can be realeased into the world and live a normal life." Strange looked impressed but he needed more to work with. "What about his 'training' do you think we can use that for further training our men and soldiers in the military?" "I don't know if he'll tell me but I could ask him about it in a later session once he has come to terms with everything" she answered. Strange was slightly annoyed but remembered what his Mother used to say 'Good things come to those who wait'. The Doctor nodded to Strange and opened the door to leave his office with the file and she left as swiftly as she entered and closed the door.

She thought to herself 'I really need a coffee before I even bother fully reading this and thinking of any decent questions to ask him'. She entered the staff room and her fellow work mates were talking among themselves about what they did last night or the next patient they were going to treat. She turned the kettle on and got a mug from the cupboard above and the milk from the fridge below, she was always happy with that layout because she knew where everthing was and no one had moved it. She made her coffee and a familiar face walked over to, it was her old school friend Josh Anderson they had known each other since year 9 and had been friends ever since, all the Doctors liked him cause he was nicer than the other guards were and he didn't call the prisoners names like the other or beat them for fun. "Hey Briar...i've been thinking…we've known each other for a while now… and I thought we could go for a drink sometime to a café or something?" he said nervously, he had always been nervous around girls even Briar. Slowly a big red blush formed around her cheeks and she thought about hiding her face but it could be taken the wrong way so she let it pass. She answered finally. "yeah that sounds like fun, I have your number and when I have free time I'll think of place for us to go" the blush has disappeared and he smiled, then nodded and then left the staff room to continue his rounds.

She had always liked Josh as a friend and even had a crush on him once but she decided to focus on getting her exams out the way first then get a job and a house sorted out before worrying about that. She sat down at the least crowded table with her coffee and file and began to read the file, she took her time reading it she didn't want to miss anything what could be important when she thought of some questions for later sessions, she had already had a few basic ones down like 'How old was you when you started to join your Mother stealing jewels?" but she wanted to go slow during the first session. She wrote in her diary for work when he was 'ready' for his first session it was 3 days from now so she had plenty of time to think it all through properly but for now she was gonna take her time and enjoy her coffee.


End file.
